Maybe now we can't, but we will someday
by Fire'on-the'Heart1000
Summary: Gajeel and Lily are going after Levy at the library, at Master's request. on their way back with her, Lily is telling Levy that he knows her secret. How will she react?


_**Hello people! This is my first Fairy Tale story, and I tried my best to make it good. In this story Levy and Gajeel can't have a relationship because…well if I would tell you that I would ruin the surprise.**_

_**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything. But I love this anime and this couple (they're so cute together).**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the reading. **___

….

The doors slammed open and trough them a big man with long black hair came inside the library of Magnolia. His eyes were red and his body was full with piercings made of iron. He was dressed with a black tank top, with white pants and metal boots, and on his shoulder he had a guild sign. Behind him was a black cat, which looked more like a bear. Around one of his eyes he had a scar and a small sword on his back.

Walking slowly in the room he searched every corner of every hole. The people inside stared at the scary man, with fear that he might do something. When he stopped everybody froze in fear. The man raised his head a little bit in the air and started to sniff.

After he traced what smell he looked for, the man went directly to the horror novels section. There he spotted a young girl with blue hair that was asleep among the books. Growling the man walked over and pulled the girl up, grabbing her by her collar. The girl jerked awake and started to struggle. Hitting and shaking in the man's hand.

"Ugh, let me go!" the girl yelled.

"Would you just stop struggle brat? I came to take you home." The man growled.

"Huh?" the young girl stopped for a moment and turned her head around. "Eh, Gajeel what are you doing here?"

"Like I said I came to take you to the guild, brat!" Gajeel let go of the girl and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"Gajeel, you found her!" the cat ran to his friends.

"Uh, Lily you're here too?" the girl looked at the cat confused, but the small animal just nodded.

"The Master sent me to take you back." Gajeel said annoyed.

"Uh, really, why you?" the blue-hair girl asked.

"Beats me, and I don't give a damn let's just go! If it were after me you would be here even now."

"Sheesh, for a dragon slayer you really are a pain in the ass." The girl murmured.

"What did you said?" the scary man turned around to the girl with an angry-pissed expression.

"Nothing, nothing." The girl raised her hands in defense, smiling nervously.

"Sheesh, let's go." He turned around and left without any other word. The girl just followed him silently.

They walked for a long time in relative silence. Levy was starting to think that she made Gajeel angry. He didn't even turn around to see if she didn't run away. Maybe that's why she and Lily were walking side by side; he was there to make sure she would get to the guild safe.

"Levy, why did you always go to the library?" Lily asked the girl, making sure they are at a reasonable distance from the dragon slayer. He knew that Gajeel had a good hearing but with that distance he wouldn't be able to hear them.

"I don't know I just like to read a lot. It calms me down sometimes." Levy smiled looking at the now dark sky, admiring the stars while moving.

"Hey, you two hurry. I'm not gonna wait for you all day!" the voice in front her made Levy jump and shake her head.

"He is not such a bad person if you get to know him." Lily said looking up at his friend.

"Um, I know that." Levy smiled a little confused of the reason why Pater Lily was telling her about this.

"I'm telling you this because I know how you feel about him."

"What?" she yelled and stopped, making Gajeel look back. She just blushed and ignored his dead glare, starting to move again.

"Don't look so surprise." Lily smiled.

"How-how…I mean I don't know what you're talking about." The girl's face became red from emotions. She kept asking herself if Gajeel knew about her feelings too. And if he did why didn't said anything before? Levy shook her head. There was no way he would know about it, she was over protective about this secret. But still, Lily knew, what if…

"Don't need to hide it now. I figured it out but he didn't. But I know he has the same feelings about you too." Lily looked at his partner in front of him. Staring just ahead, he didn't saw when Levy stopped and disappeared.

"Hey, brat-"Gajeel turned around only to spot his cat and no trace of the girl. "Hey, Lily where's Levy?" he yelled. The Exceed stared at the man a moment than looked around, when he didn't spotted Levy he freaked out.

"Damn it, you lost her?" he yelled.

"No I didn't! If you were paying more attention to us and not going ahead, maybe she might be here!" Lily yelled back.

"We gotta find her!" with that the duo started their searching for the missing girl.

…

Levy was on a dark alley. She just ran for no reason from her friends. No, there was a reason. She was afraid to face Gajeel and her feelings for him. She just found out that Lily knew about her secret and that Gajeel was sharing her feelings.

Stopping suddenly, Levy pressed her back against a brick wall behind her. The tears running down her face. She was so afraid right now, she just ran from Gajeel. He would be really pissed when he founds her. Yet she wasn't afraid of that, she was afraid that she is in love with him.

Maybe it was a foolish thing, but she loved this man with all her heart. What was really ironic was that she didn't recognize it even now. She would just deny it and say they were just friends. Her own heart didn't want to accept her feelings for him.

Maybe it was because she always thought she would end up with Droy or Jet. However, she couldn't look at them being more than just brothers to her. Even if she knew how hard it might be for them to be rejected every time, she cared about them and didn't want them to think less of her. Yes, that's it! She was afraid that if she would confess to Gajeel, the boys will leave her. Especially after what he did to her team and to her too.

When he crucified them on a tree and painted on her body the mark of a dark guild. When he destroyed the Fairy Tail guild, and hurt her friends and comrades. She forgave him for everything. When she found out that he was a member of the guild she was more than scared to talk to him or be near him. But then in time he changed and she gained some courage to actually like him and talk to him.

It didn't last long for her to fall in love. Levy was a very kind person and she knew that no matter what the others says, Gajeel will never care about them. But she wasn't like that, she loved her partners and if she would be with Gajeel she would risk losing her friends. She was supposed to choose between being happy with Gajeel, now that she knew he loved her back, and losing Shadow Gear, or to continue to hide her true feelings for the man she loved and keep her friends.

"What should I do?" Levy cried out. Covering her face with her hands, the hurt girl continued to cry.

"You should do what your heart says it's better." Levy raised her head quickly when she heard the familiar voice in front of her.

"I-I don't know what it is." She cried harder.

"Sure you do. You just need to listen to it better." The man approached her and pulled her into his arms. Levy accepted his hug, continuing to cry in the man's chest.

"Gajeel!" Levy pressed her face deeper into Gajeel's chest. The dragon slayer placed a hand on top of the crying girl, just so that he could feel her in his hand.

"I love you, Levy." For the first time Gajeel felt himself warming inside and smiling. He was filled with love and even if he knew she would not choose him he was happy to just let her know that he loved her.

"I love you too! And I'm sorry." Levy pushed herself away from the man she loves whipping the tears away.

"I know, and it's okay. I understand." Gajeel smiled at the girl in front of him.

"I just- I don't wanna loose what I have. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to do it!"

"What are you talking about? You choose with your heart, that is true strength. You followed what you want and that means you are more than strong."

"Gajeeeeel!" Levy yelled between tears.

"Stupid brat, I said it's okay." He pulled Levy into a hug one more time, this time tugging her closer than before and squeezing her with all his power, trying to hold his own tears from coming.

"We'll always have this right? I will always love you Gajeel."

"Stupid, don't make promises you can't keep."

"Just promise me one thing." This time she stared right into the red eyes of the man she loved.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never leave me. No matter what, you will never leave me!" she started to cry again.

"Levy, I-"

"Promise me!" Levy cried harder never looking away from Gajeel. "Please, you have to promise me!"

"I promise." Gajeel placed his hand on Levy's cheek, staring in her eyes, telling her the truth.

"Good." And with that last smile Levy's body felled down.

….

When Levy woke up she was in a room different from hers. In a flash the memories from the alley showed in her mind. Gajeel told her he loved her, and she chooses friends over him. But he promised not to leave her, no matter what.

When she looked aside she spotted Gajeel there, sounding asleep. '_Did he stay here the whole time I was unconscious?'_ she smiled and put her hand over his head. '_He brought me back to Fairy Tail and he even stayed with me the whole time. I guess he really does keep his promises.'_

Even if she knew that for now they couldn't be together, Levy also knew that it will happen once and then it will be more intense than it already is. Their relationship will never be the same after this night, but it was more than fine with her. It may not be with Droy and Jet though. If Gajeel was a jealous person, which she thought he was, when they will try to ask her out he would probably be boiling inside himself and probably he would hit them.

"Looks like we're gonna have a real adventure here, right Gajeel?" Levy smiled once again and went back to sleep. Deep in her heart she was confident that one day everything will solve out just right, and she will be able to be with the man she loves.

….

_**This is it everybody. Sorry if it sucked a little, I did try my best but Gajeel is not easy to make soften. Well please review if you liked it ;)**_


End file.
